


Civilian

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex spots something interesting at Carter's birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civilian

Alex makes her way quietly through the park, leave it to her sister to plan a party in the park. She stops just shy of where the actually party is being held and watches the group of children and adults gathered around the picnic tables. “Alex,” Kara says, jogging up to her sister, “I was wondering when you’d show up.”

A chuckle slips past Alex’s lips, “Blame my boss, he’s a slave driver.”

“Liar,” Kara chides lightly while nodding towards where James, Winn and Lucy are huddled, Hank settled across from James, “he’s been here for an hour. I’m guessing though because of your mysteriously absent partner that you and Julianna are on the outs again.”

Alex snorts, “Try Julianna and I are done,” she declares, “I came home to find her in my bed with her ex.”

Kara scowls, “When should I be there to burn the mattress?”

“New one arrives Saturday.” Kara nods, “Enough about my problems, I believe we’re supposed to be celebrating a little boy’s birthday. Where is my nephew anyway?”

“Over there,” Kara says with a grin, pointing to where all of the children are gathered around a woman dressed in black jeans, a dark green shirt and a pair of black boots. “She’s been playing with them since she got here.”

Alex studies the woman playing with the kids, she has one of the younger girls lifted up over her head, flying her around like she’s Supergirl while all of the others laugh and cheer around her. The older Danvers sister wonders for just a moment if she’s ever seen anything that’s captivated it the way this scene does. It’s only when the woman turns so that Alex can take in her face that the young woman’s breath catches in her throat. “Astra?” she questions quietly.

“She called me,” Kara says quietly, “about three weeks ago, I guess, said she’d finally come to terms with everything that she’d done and she wanted to make up for it. Cat and I,” she pauses, “we had her over for dinner and she and Carter hit it off instantly. When he asked if we could invite her there was no way either one of us could have told him no.” Kara grabs Alex’s hand, “Come on, Hank is burning burgers and hot dogs for us.”

“I heard that, Miss Danvers,” Hank calls while throwing a foam ball at Kara’s head. Alex grins but her eyes are still watching Astra who has lowered the first little girl she was flying around and lifted twin boys into the air, twirling them around instead.

She’s about to move towards the table where Hank and the rest of the Supersquad is when Cat slips up beside her, “Why don’t you just go kiss her and be done with it?”

“Huh? What?” Alex questions, shaking her head to clear the fog.

“You like her, Alex,” her sister-in-law says quietly, “you have liked her since long before now. Please just go kiss her or at the very least ask her out.”

“I can’t,” Alex says quietly, “she’s Kara’s aunt.”

Cat shakes her head, “Don’t let little things hold you back from something good, Snarky Danvers,” she says with a grin, “now come on, your nephew has been wanting to know about that experiment you were telling him about last week.”

Alex nods, follows Cat towards the group of picnic tables, glancing to Astra once more. The older woman is smiling with one of the youngest children, maybe two or so lifted up over her head, both of the giggling madly. Maybe she’ll listen to Cat for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex/Astra prompt idea: Alex seeing Astra, unexpectedly, in civilian clothes.


End file.
